fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Kenmei
''Shin Kenmei (すねケンメイ "Truly Wise") ''is a Shinigami who became a Visored. He was the Lieutenant of the 2nd Division under Captain Sylon Kin. He became a Visored and after hiding his abilities for a while, he eventually left Soul Society and revealed his abilities. He is the main character of Bleach: Apocrypha. He lived many years after Ichigo Kurosaki became a Shinigami. History Becoming a Shinigami Shin was once an ordinary (ish) 13 year old. Until, one horrible day, he was attacked by a Hollow that had evaded the local Shinigami. Shin confronted it, briefly, but was swiftly impaled and on the brink of death. At that moment, an unnamed Shinigami saved him, killing the Hollow. However, the same Shinigami decided to give him a chance to become a Soul Reaper, to save his life. After finally becoming a Soul Reaper, Shin returned to Soul Society, unaware of a bit of the Hollow that had attacked him was growing inside his soul. Attack of the Arrancar and Shikai 12 years after becoming a Shinigami, Shin was on a simple Hollow disposal mission with his mentor, Sylon, when they were confronted by the same Hollow they were following, who had removed his mask and become a Arrancar. While Sylon unleashed his Shikai, he and Shin fought the Arrancar vicously, but it had gained a power boost. Heavily wounded, Sylon launched a final attack on the Arrancar, but was hurt, knocked unconscious. The same Arrancar then impaled Shin, telling him that he was going to die. While falling unconscious, Shin heard a unknown voice saying "Say my name". Shin simply spoke the words, "Inazuma", and disappeared in a flash of light. He then appeared in front of the Arrancar, with his Shikai, a giant scythe-like blade, at the ready. With the Arrancar weakened, Shin managed to heavily wound it before passing out from his own wounds. Inner Hollow Several months later, Shin and Sylon are now fighting a group of Hollows that had been attempting to turn themselves into Arrancar. They briefly discuss the rising number of Arrancar splinter factions when one of the Hollows successfully removes it's mask. Now an Arrancar, it begins fighting the two. Sylon releases his Shikai, and asks why Shin refuses to unleash his. Shin claims that he believes he can become just as strong without it, but when the Arrancar begins to overwhelm him, and he activates his Shikai. The two start to overwhelm the Arrancar, but it unleashes it's Zanpakuto, as well as moving into it's first released state. Sylon is quickly knocked away, and Shin is losing ground rapidly. Suddenly, as the Arrancar prepares to kill him, Shin transforms, a Hollow mask appearing on his face. He quickly cuts open the Arrancar, and disappears before Sylon wakes up. Several miles away, Shin struggles as his body is slowly hollified. Defeat of Hollow Shin and Bankai With the Hollowfication quickly spreading over his body, Shin retreats to his soul, where he confronts "Hollow Shin", who tells Shin that all he wants is to make him stronger. They begin to fight, and Hollow Shin appears to have limitless energy. After being pushed back several times, Shin realizes the energy is coming from him, and unleashes a red Getsuga. Hollow Shin deflects this, and quickly leaps on the attack. They continue fighitng for a good bit, with Shin activating his Shikai and gaining a boost of energy. However, Hollow Shin activates his as well, and their battle continues to rage on. Finally, Hollow Shin delivers a startling blow, and Shin appears defeated, only to be saved by a mysterious stranger who is revealed to be Inazuma. Inazuma claims that Shin could access the Bankai form if he truly wanted to, but also claims that Shin has been holding back. Shin denies this and returns to the battle, where he continues to be beaten. Finally, they both fire off a Getsuga at the same time, which damages both. Hollow Shin lunges forward, and, truly wanting, Shin activates his Bankai for the first time. He quickly uses the small blades on the end to impale his inner Hollow, and then stabs him with the actual blade. As he dies, Hollow Shin tells Shin that he could easily master his Hollow abilities, if he survives until his inner Hollow can recover. Shin emerges from the Hollow cucoon that has incased him, bearing a Hollow mask, but quickly discards it, wishing to earn his own power. Combatting Plague Soon after this event, the mysterious Arrancar-Hollow hybrid calling himself Plague appeared in Blazing City (Shin's hometown), causing several large explosions. Shin, along with his Shinigami allies, Kalia, Sylon, and the mod-soul Jones arrived, hoping to stop the massacre. However, they were confronted by Plague, who easily overpowered the Shinigami. Desperate, Shin activated his Bankai, evening the odds somewhat, but Plague revealed an odd trait of his, first activating his Shikai and then using his first Resurrecion. Shin, now complety defensless, is pummeled and nearly killed, if it not for Sylon quickly activating his Shikai and attacking from behind. Plauge still easily beats him, and Shin is forced to tap into the power of his inner Hollow, becoming the first Visored in years. Shin then begins to effortlessly demolish Plague, especially with the use of his Bankai's special ability. Plague, in desperation, begins to self destruct, hoping to take the Shinigami with him. Visored Shin manages to teleport him away, and absorbs most of the blast, but is heavily wounded. War then appears, of the same race as Plague , and crushes Shin's head, supposedly killing him. Defeat of War Coming Soon! Appearence Shin has black hair with a reddish tinge, blue eyes, with a clump of hair hanging down in a single bang. His usual attire is regular Shinigami garb, but is dark brown. When in Bankai, he wears what appears to be a dark brown toga. Powers and Abilities 'Spiritual Pressure: '''Shin has a large spiritual pressure, apparently equal to a Lieutenant's. After becoming a Visored, he is now much stronger than a Captain, but as a consequence, can only hold the Hollow transformation for several minutes. *'Spiritual Element of Ice: 'Shin's spiritual energy is allied with the element of Ice and he has limited control over it, mostly being able to incase someone in a slab of ice by touching them with the tip of his sword. '''Rapid Speed Movement- '''While not classified as a Hoho, Shin can move at high speeds similar to the art. He uses this to great effect, allowing him to easily sneak up on opponents. '''Master Swordmanship: '''Shin is an expert with the sword, as any non-Captain enemies have a low chance of survival of a duel with him. As a Visored, he increases this skill, becoming truly deadly. '''Ya-Ha!- '''While in Shikai form, Shin hurls the blade (which is connected to the hilt by a chain), at the opponent, yelling Ya-Ha! It then returns, though Shin can keep it up for some time. Zanpakuto '''Inazuma '''is the name of Shin's Zanpakuto, which when sealed appears as a simple katana, though pure white in color. *'Shikai: 'To release, Shin whips out his sword, aiming it at his opponent and speaking Inazuma's name. His blade then takes the form of a large sythe. He prefers to keep it in this form. : '''Shikai Special Ability: '''With his Shikai, Shin can incase a target in a block of solid ice by lightly tapping htem on the chest with his blade. *'Bankai: '''Shin achieves this form by lifting his Shikai above his head and calling out "Bankai!" It then transforms into a katana similar to his unreleased Zanpakuto, but with a collection of small knives at the end. : '''Bankai Special Ability: '''Shin can unleash the small knives, where they whip around in the air and return like a boomarang. Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Zeon1